Is it Because I'm Different?
by AVMabs
Summary: Just because everyone around you is different doesn't mean you won't stick out. In Kurt Hummel's first year of Hogwarts, all is not what it seems: His mother was called Callie, not Rose, and why did Lavinia Lovegood die on the same day as her? AU.


**A/N: ATTACK OF THE RABID PLOT BUNNIES. This is almost completely AU - years have been distorted for it to work, too. Callie is Kurt's mother, and she's going to be that person who's going to get an inhuman amount of twists, even though she's dead. Lavinia is Luna's mother.**

Burt Hummel didn't think for a moment when his son was born that he'd be getting him ready for boarding school at the age of 10. Middle school, yes, but boarding school was something that he never expected. Callie didn't seem to think so either, before she died. But that was then, and it was now. Burt Hummel didn't expect the letter that came in the summer holidays either, but it came, and they accepted. Heck, it was better than the middle school that they were _going _to go to, but this school, the one that Kurt was going to, was so far away. The United Kingdom, home to nothing but afternoon tea, and they didn't even make tea. I mean, they were staying at a hotel there now, but soon, Burt would have to go home.

"Okay kid, here's your bag. I put your spare clothes, a sandwich, the... wand and everything else on that checklist in there." Burt stumbled over wand, it just seemed so weird to say to his son. He handed his son an old brown bag and, as his son went through the bag and checked everything in it, Burt felt a tinge of paternal love run through him.

"Dad?" Kurt's little voice came from the corner of the room.

"Yes, Kiddo?"

"Is this because I'm weird?"

Burt was taken aback, "I'm sorry?"

"Is it because I'm not like everyone else?" Kurt looked down as his voice began to break.

Burt knelt down by the side of his son and placed both hands on his shoulders.

"Kurt, I want you to look at me."

Kurt looked up at his father with tear filled eyes.

"Kurt Maximillion Hummel, you are amazing, you're magical and I don't mean to use a pun here either. The kids who say that stuff about you don't know you, and that's why they say that stuff. The kids who avoid you think they know you, and the kids who stick up for you are the only ones that matter. Nobody has or ever will push the Hummels around. I'm your dad, kid, and even if you killed someone, I would still love you just as much as I do now. Think about Lilo and Stitch, Kurt, 'Ohana means family, and family means no-one gets left behind.' I'm your family, Kurt, and this school is because you're talented, not because I want to get rid of you. I love you."

A sob escaped from between Kurt's lips, a sob that he'd tried so hard not to let out and in the split second before Burt scooped Kurt into his arms, he'd almost tried to cut off the share of Kurt's pain that he felt.

**- House of Lovegood - **

"Daddy!" Xenophilius turned on his heel at the sound of his Daughter's excited voice.

"Yes, Luna?"

"It's nearly time to go, are you ready?" Luna tilted her head and gave a small smile. Her hair swishing in front of her face in a way that mirrored how Lavinia's used to fall. It covered her left eye and left a shadow over her nose.

"Yes, yes, Luna, I'm ready."

"You look sad; is it because mummy's dead?"

Xenophilius looked at her kindly before replying, "Yes, it is."

Luna looked at him with sympathy before speaking, "It makes me sad, too, but it would make her sad to know that you're sad, so try to smile. Mummy's still with us, and when we see her again, she'll still be Lavinia Aurora Lovegood. You told me that Harry Potter lost his parents, but they're also still here; that's why we still have enough strength to smile. Mummy will only truly be dead when the world ends." Luna looked to a thick red hardback book at the corner of the kitchen table, "That book records all of this family's points, whether they're low ones or high ones, and that's why we're a family, because no-one is ever forgotten."

Xenophilius looked at his daughter with an expression of pride before speaking, "You've lost so much already and you still know how to help. Hogwarts will have gained a beautiful, talented, amazing student in a few hours."

"So, shall we go, daddy?"

"Yes."

**- Platform Nine and Three Quarters - **

A young Neville Longbottom looked around the crowded station platform hazardously, almost immediately knowing that he wouldn't fit in. He tensed under his grandmother's grip as a dark haired boy in Khakis and a blond boy with a big mouth flew past him like mouse and a cat. He jumped again as his grandmother turned him around and gave him his bag before telling him to go. He walked forward and almost immediately bumped into a dark haired little girl who had been holding the hand of a blonde girl and speaking a rapid babble of Spanish to someone behind her.

"Sorry... I didn't mean to... sorry." Neville was embarrased and lost for words.

"You're sorry? Well, I'm sorry that you're an idiot who can't see."

"I'm really sorry... I really am, I'll help gather your things..."

"And mess more up, are you-"

The dark haired girl, who Neville would later find out was named Santana, was cut off by a girl who was standing behind them.

"I think you should leave this boy alone. He has feelings too."

Santana narrowed her eyes at the girl and got up, saying something about 'Britt' and 'Quinn'.

The kind girl smiled at Neville and helped him up, "I'm Luna Lovegood, who are you?"

Neville looked at her sheepishly, "Neville, Neville Longbottom."

Luna smiled again and looked towards a little boy who was hiding behind his father amongst the vast crowds of people whom they were standing amongst. She took Neville's hand before speaking again.

"I think we ought to see whether that boy wants to join us in our carriage; he looks scared."

1. Neville nodded and went with her to where the boy was cowering behind his father. He decided that it would be a good idea to let Luna do the talking.

"Excuse me, sir," Burt looked down at Luna.

"Yes, kid?"

"We were wondering if your son might want to share a carriage with us?"

Burt looked at Kurt, "What do you say."

Kurt thought for a moment before speaking again, "Okay."

Burt smiled as Kurt allowed Luna to take his other hand, and, as the three ten year olds chatted as they boarded the train, Burt felt tears sting his eyes. This was the last time he was going to see his son in quite a few months. Kurt was so fragile, too. He looked down to gulp, and when he looked up again, the Hogwarts express had begun to steam off into the distance.

**A/N: This is going to end up with a huge amount of chapters... Yeah. Review, maybe, but remember: Food is good, bad food gives you food poisoning, and good food is well balanced, even if you don't like it.**


End file.
